1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractors and surgical retractor stays. More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable geometry retractor frame and a snap-on clip for receiving and securing an end portion of an elastic member of a surgical retractor stay wherein the snap-on clip is slidably movable on the surgical retractor frame, is removably detachable from the surgical retractor frame and is disposable.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of a surgical procedure or operation, the surgeon opens the patient with a scalpel, forming an incision and surgical site. As the surgeon cuts deeper, the operating room staff typically holds tissue away from the operative field using retractors.
Most retractors are one piece metallic implements that retract a wound in a non-yielding manner. Manipulation and movement of the surgeon as well as movement caused by contracting muscles or tissues of the patient can result in bruising or tearing of tissue.
Once an incision is separated and retracted, there is often a need for multiple stays in the form of sutures for holding various tissues, for example different organs. Elastic surgical retractor systems are in commercial use that include elastic stays, each having an elongated elastic member that is typically a hollow length of elastic tubing. The elastic tubing provides proximal and distal end portions. The distal end portion carries an elongated hook constructed of wire.
The wire hook has a proximal end that is placed in the distal end of the bore of the hollow tubing. A shrink wrap is placed over the hook and tubing to hold the proximal end of the wire hook firmly in position within the bore of the tubing at the distal end. The embedded portion of the wire hook member is usually recurved or folded. This folded proximal portion of the wire hook expands the tubing slightly, forming a vertically extended portion that defines a handle.
Various patents have issued for elastic stay retractor systems. A surgical retractor array system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,791, issued to W. Dale Darnell on Mar. 6, 1984. This surgical retractor system comprises an array of standardized, interchangeable, annular retractor frame sections of various shapes of which the end portions are configured to permit the interchangeable, hinged connection of the various shaped frames in forming generally annular retractor units adaptable to conform to fit the surface contours of various patients upon which a surgical operation is to be performed. This retractor frame is designed to accept yielding rubber or like elastic stays.
Other recent patents have issued that relate to elastic type retractor stays and related retractor frames and systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,398, issued to Frank B. Scott, Jr., issued Jun. 23, 1981, discloses a surgical retractor which includes an annular frame conformed to fit the surface contour of the portion of the body to be operated on. At least one stay includes an elastic member and a tissue holding hook. The frame has a plurality of notches spaced about its periphery. The elastic portion of the stay is in the form of a length of hollow elastic tubing adapted to be inserted into one of the notches of the frame and held in place by friction to retract the tissue. The hook is a single, curved wire member. It has a folded proximal end that fits the hollow bore of the elastic tube.